The End...
by SoRa-cHaN1
Summary: Okie, pplz! Me changing this again! ^_^;;; There's an evil dragon *grrrr* n it's trying to take over the world!!! *ahhh!* Gennai summons a savior, and only two will save us all! An Ancient Japan fic! Oh, n this is a Taiora!!! Please R & R!!! Flamez are we
1. Destiny?

*DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own Digimon!!! Hee hee! If you do own Digimon, please share da wealth with ur adoring fan!!!! ^_^

S-chan: Eh…dis iz some weirdo story. Lemme see…a medieval story, a crossover, some other storiez you peeps haven't read. (Those are me first-iez…they suck. -_-;;;), n some others for skool. What's next??? *Dun dun dun*!!! Me new story (which happen to suck too…) ^_^ A Medieval Japan one! (What? I wuv history! ^_^) Hey, I found a warlords of Japan game board from last school year! An idea just had ta spark! =) There's a change in history in here! ^_^;;;

V-mon: This iz seriously WEIRD…somewhat like a Japanese Mulan…O.o 

Mulan: Is there something wrong with me? I mean I sing dat song for you ta look at me, but I didn't mean for all of you to look now!!!!

:::All dudez gawk at a bathing Mulan:::

Davis: I can get used to this…*heart eyes* She's HOT!!!

:::Yolei and Kari whack Davis upside the head:::

Davis: Ow…

Tai: In case ya didn't know…dis iz…a…SORATO!!! No, just kidding! *snickers* Hee hee…*serious face* IF YOU EVER SAY MY SORA GOES WITH MATT, I SHALL DESTORY YOU ALL!!!!! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! This iz of course a TAIORA!!! =)

Sora: Oh Tai…^_^

Tai: Oh Sora… ^__^

:::They leap to hug each other…OWIE!!!…Tai steps on Sora's foot…:::

V-mon: Oh jeez…you wrote stuff in first person! -_-;;;

S-chan: I know…I suck at it…-_-;;;

V-mon: *sigh* Oh brother…

S-chan: This is odd but if you are willing to risk yourselves in weirdo storiez, by all means go ahead! ^_^ *stare* …but mind you…*Deep scary voice* You've been warned…hahahahahaha--*voice cracks* -_-;;;

PS: Okie dokie, there are 'historical facts' in here, so if I made a mistake, pweeze tell me!!! ^_^;;; …okay, so snooze off a lil in class!!! Words you may need to know:

Yamato - ancient Japan (I will use english names so dis doesn't confuzz you ^_^)

Katana - samurai sword

Geisha - Japanese gurl entertainer

Kamikaze - divine wind

If there are any other words you wanna know, you are welcome to ask me! ^_^ Then again I'm stupid, so you guyz know more Japanese than me…hee hee! ^_^

Hee hee, we're making history!!!

Tai: You mean we're making fun of history! ^_^

S-chan: -_-;;; You copied the commercial on TV…-_-;;; Dang…isn't this some long intro…I'm surprised ur all still here…O.o….^_^;;;

The End…

Written by SoRa-cHaN

**__**

  
Part One - Destiny?

Long ago there was a constant fear, anger, and of course war. 

It was the dead of winter. Snow bit the samurais' frostbitten skin. Their normal tone turned pale and white. Chunks of ice cut against their skin, dripping dots of blood down to the ice.

Their footprints lead us to southern Yamato to the coast of Kyushu. The thousands of samurai had traveled so far from their respected castles by the lead of their Shoguns.

It was one of the darkest nights of the year as they journeyed on. The crystal stars hung in the sky, blazing beautifully. The velvet sky was clear, and pure black. The stars smiled onto the traveling soldiers.

As the warriors neared the shore, they held onto their katana ready for a battle. Slowly, dead bodies lapped up the shore. The beach was filled with the bodies of the Mongol army. Their prayers had been answered…the kamikaze had wiped out Kublai Khan (A/N: Or was it Gengis Khan???) as well as his followers. The land of the rising sun was safe…

"They're dead! Nihon is safe once again!" the Shogun of Edo cried out in happiness.

"The gods have been please with us!"

An array of voices cheered. High and Low, they all rejoiced. Some bowed in thanks to the gods, some jumped up and down in cheerfulness.

A girl stood in the middle of the army. She was the only female warrior. Her crimson eyes looked about. A smile crept up her cheeks. She was so happy…the war was now over, and they all could rest.

The sun began to rise behind the horizon. It's light filled the land, a sign of peace. Their smiles shined, even their blood stained armor.

It was over. At least they thought so…

Suddenly a harsh wind blows by, wiping away the light. Samurai guard themselves from the gust. In a blink of an eye, it was dark again. The sun was ripped from the sky and hurled away.

They all gawked as their eyes followed the orb of fire zip across the sky and land on the opposite side of the world. From all aspects of the world, a splash of water was visible from the ocean. The planet shook violently as it impact the surface.

"My…god…" Osaka's Shogun gasped.

A flame shot up to the sky, visible from anywhere. The sun was burning the water… Tremendous heat swept the world, then abruptly…it was gone.

The mighty wind begins to blow by, knocking some samurai off their feet. Again, they gasped. In the sky, an immense dragon sat. It's green eyes glowed fiercely staring at them all. A fire blazed in its eyes. The dragon's rough, leathery skin was bathed in reds and oranges. It's belly was a smooth golden yellow. Its spiked tail coiled around the beast. Claws the size of mountains emerged from its hands.

"…doom will befall you…" the dragon spoke. Its deep voice shook the ground.

It opened it's mouth, and a smoldering flame burst to the sky. It's teeth glew in the hot light. The immense heat showed in the air as ripples ran about the hot breeze. The red-orange embers placed themselves amongst the sky. They appeared as red stars, shining like rubies. 

The dragon's tail whirls in the air, tossing the stars off the sky and hurling them to Earth. It was a spectacular, yet devastating, site. Stars rained down and fell to the waiting ground below. Fires started as people ran in terror. Screams were heard then suddenly stop as people were burned to a crisp. Some people just waited for the bright diamond to take their life. The smell of burning flesh filled the air…

"Get out of here, Sora!"

Her name was Sora. She was the only girl samurai of the entire Japanese fleet. She had "dishonored the family" by not being a worthy bride. She thought it was ridiculous being only sixteen years old and getting married, but it was family tradition. To make up for her dishonor, she joined the ranks of the ones to serve. Being the only girl was tough, but she proved to herself she could fight for her beloved country. Sora only hoped one day her family would accept her again…

Sora turns to look into the eyes of her best friend. His chocolate eyes were wide in fear. Black marks from the flames stained his face. His chestnut hair tangled in a mess… Tears came to her eyes as he simply vanished in the smoke.

"Tai!!!" she cried out.

There was no reply… 

She sniffed up her tears… I'll save you Tai, I'll come back for you,_ she thought. She gathered her little courage and fled the scene. Her heart ached as she dodged the balls of flame, hoping that Tai had made it too. Sora cried as she made her way up a small hill. She looks back at the horrific scene._

"I promise I'll find you again…"

With that said, she left running for her life. Her legs felt limp as she headed on. She had to save herself to save her best friend…her only friend. 

"I promise…" she managed before fell to the ground.

Her red hair falls to her face and she brushed it aside. Her crimson eyes see a village nearby…

After that night, there was never day in the land of the rising sun… The sky stayed a pitch black as a large dragon loomed over the world…

That night changed people's lives…the hailstorm of stars wiped out most of humanity… Only two will save us all…

The dragon stood watch, waiting for its worthy opponent…

"The world…will…perish… And only I will rule…" it growled in the night.

~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~ 

****

Days (Nights) Later…

Osaka Castle…

Tai's POV…

I groaned as I forced my eyes to open. A throbbing pain came to my arm. It ached and stung. I touched the soft cloth bandage, and I felt it was damp with blood.

The world around me seemed to spin in all directions. I heard people screaming and yelling. Some were crying, mourning the lost of others. Others moaned in pain, much like I did.

A sudden memory flashes before my eyes. I watch Sora's fearful eyes as I tell her to leave. I could see her tears streak down her cheeks before she ran off… Then a storm of stars smashed into the world, kicking dirt up into the air. I feel a burn before everything turned black. I choke on smoke, then collapse to the grainy sand below.

I shake the memory off…

My hand touches a rough, beaten tatami mat under me. I looked around. I saw people's face. Even all were different, none showed happiness. Some men wore army uniforms, and some wore kimonos. Others weren't from the military at all…they were from royals. Their elegant clothes shined in the dim light.

I turn my head to the side, and I look out a window. My chocolate eyes widen as I saw the starless night. In the middle of the sky was that dragon…the dragon who tossed the stars to the people of earth.

"Yagami Taichi," I heard a man's voice call out. 

My head snaps to the other side as I see a tall man standing over me. He wore a blue kimono made of the finest silk. The man wore a head piece that seemed that it could fall off his head in any moment. His eyes were narrow like most Japanese, and were a rich black. His deep brownish hair was neatly tied behind his head. His face old, and wrinkled in wisdom.

"The Emperor of Nihon would like to see you…" he said.

I sat up from the grainy floor mat. I see my armor tarnished in blood…it was the same one from the battle.

I groan a little as I sit up. My head ached, and throbbed. It felt like it would explode and spill my guts all over. I touch my head and sit there for a few moments, squinting, hoping the pain would go away…

"Royal Majesty is waiting…" the man said, signaling for me to hurry.

I tried to stand, but my legs wouldn't hold. I fell back to my knees and sprained my right ankle lightly. I quickly gasp from the sudden burst of pain.

The man snapped his fingers and girl came. Her clothes were in rags and were made from a poor material. Her eyes were sad, and her face was smudged in dirt. I realized she was a servant girl.

"Yes, my master," she answered.

"Take this boy to the Emperor this instant," the man answered.

She bowed to him, then the girl took my arm. Her palm was leathery and thick, yet her touch was soft. She had been working for a long time…

The girl helped me up and slung my arm over her shoulder. She wasn't old, probably like my age. Her eyebrows furrowed between her eyes in concentration, trying to carry me.

"Who are you?" I ask her.

"My name is Tachikawa Mimi…" she answered, huffing and puffing.

"Oh…I'm Tai…" I answer.

"I know who you are… you're what all the people as buzzing about for the past few days…"

"Really???" 

Mimi nods her head, blowing some of her tan hair from her face. I look around. The walls were elegantly decorated, and the floor so clean I could see myself in it. The air was filled with the smell of incense. The windows were made with special carvings and some of the torches were made of gold…

"Where am I?" I ask in awe.

"You're in Osaka castle…the finest doctors took care of you so you'd be in perfect health."

"Okay…I was in Kyushu before all this. How'd I get here?"

"The Emperor had you rushed here. He wanted to speak with you…"

"Me? But I'm a samurai from Hokkaido. My family is poor…why would he want to speak to someone like me? I never had even spoke my Shogun…"

"I'm from Nagasaki…my family sent me here to gain honor for my family…" Mimi replied.

"I see…what do you do around here?"

She didn't answer as we continued to walk. We turned a few corners and just walked some more. The castle was huge as we simply walked on and on.

I remembered I mentioned my family… I hoped they were okay. I wish they were all safe.

Then I suddenly remember Sora… I grew sad as I remembered her. I wonder if she had gotten away, or did she stay there at the beach? I hoped that she didn't… I shook that thought. I knew she was going to be okay…she had to be… 

I had been her best friend since I could remember. We lived quite close to each other and grew up around each other's family. Sora only had her mother and no other family besides mine. Her father became a samurai, but we never saw him again. After that, Sora's mother said to Sora she must become a bride to uphold their family honor…yet she wasn't chosen by the matchmaker… The matchmaker said she was a disgrace to her family. I was furious as that lady said that… Sora was a good person, and smart, and nice, and kind, and warm hearted…okay, she's pretty too. I yelled at the matchmaker, and Sora told me to hush so I wouldn't dishonor my family too. Then, that night, I found her running away carrying her family katana. I asked her where she was going, and she told me to Hokkaido castle to become a samurai. I didn't want her to go alone, so I went too. The Shogun was skeptical as Sora said she wanted to join their ranks, but he agreed. Then this big mess started along with the war…

I worried for Sora… I loved her, but I never had the courage to tell her… I was afraid, I guess, that she wouldn't like me anymore if I said. I loved her since we first met as little babies, and my love for her as friends just grew into something more…

"Um…have you heard of a samurai named Takenouchi Sora?" I asked Mimi, breaking the silence.

"No…I never heard of…her? A girl samurai?" she asked.

I nodded, "Yeah…she's my best friend and I was just hoping that…she's…okay…"

Mimi looks away…she realized what I was thinking…I hated to admit it…but she could be… gone… I shook my head not wanting to accept it.

We walked on until we stopped at a large door. Two men guarded the sides holding spears.

"Halt…who are you?" one said, pointing his spear at me.

"Ya…Yagami Taichi…" I replied.

The other man opened the vast door and bowed to me. I did the best as I could to bow back to him. I grunted in pain as I slowly bent over.

Mimi let me go, and I slowly walked in on my own. Then the large door close behind me. I walked along on the marble floor looking ahead of me. On a high thrown was the emperor and around him were a few remaining Shogun. The Shoguns of Nagasaki, Sendai, Hokkaido, and Shikoku were the only ones here. I assumed the others were out or they were…dead.

"Yagami Taichi," the Emperor said in a loud voice.

I bowed deeply to the Emperor…it was big honor to see our nation's leader. He wore an elegant outfit, incrusted with gold and jewels. His crown stood high on his head. He looked at me plainly with no expression.

"Yes, your highness…" I replied.

He walked down from his thrown and came to me. He bowed slightly and stood upright. I stood up again, looking straight into his dark brown eyes. With his fingers, he snapped twice and another man came. 

The other man was short, and old. Very, very old. His face bore a collection of wrinkles and he had large eyes which remained closed. His clothes were odd, I never seen anything like them. The cloths colors were bright, and very durable. He smiled to me lightly.

"Taichi…" the man said, "Your destiny awaits you…"

"Wha…what?" I gasp as everyone in the room bows to me.

They fall to their knees and bow repeatedly to me. Even the Emperor bowed. The old man stood, smiling.

"All hail our savior!" he cried triumphantly.

The men cheered and hooted. I was confused. I didn't understand why they country's great leaders we bowing to…me…

"Young man, you carry the fate of the world on your shoulders…help us, the military, to save the world…" the man says.

"Uh…wha? Me??? Save the world???" I ask confused, "What are you talking about?"

"I am Gennai, and I was sent from the Gods. I was sent to find you…you will become our world's savior. You must save earth and the land alongside our world…" he replied.

"S…save the world!?!? ME!?!? No way…you must mean some other Yagami Taichi…" I answered, not believing my ears.

The man who stood in front of me was from the Gods??? And he says that I'll save the world!?

"I'm sorry…but…this is just too much…" I bowed and turned away…

I started to limp back to the large door. I couldn't save the world…me? How? Why? I know it was a big, big honor to work for the Gods but…

"Taichi!!!" Gennai snapped at me.

I stopped and turned to look at him.

"Are you going to walk out on your own people? Your own friends and family? Your world? Your Gods? Are you going to just stand there and have them destroyed!?" he yelled at me.

As he mentioned friends, I remembered Sora… I turned my head away.

"Without the person I love most, I don't think I want to save anything…I don't want to go on…" I replied softly…I could feel tears starting to form in my eyes…

Gennai took a deep breath, "Is that the only person you love? Or do you love your family? Do you love your nation? Do you love the Gods who watch over you?"

"I love my family…especially my parents and my little sister… And I do love others, but…it seems hard to go on if you have done everything with that person, and suddenly, she's gone…" I said, tears falling to my cheeks.

I quickly wipe the tears, not wanting the Emperor to see the shame I bore on my face.

"She's not dead, Taichi…Sora lives…" as Gennai spoke those words I looked at him with a glimmer of hope.

"Where is she!?" I ask, with a glimmer of hope.

I take a step forward to Gennai, before collapsing to the ground again. My legs couldn't hold me up anymore.

"I don't know where she is, Taichi…but she's alive, and she'd want you to go on…" Gennai spoke, "Will you help us save our world?"

I turned my head and thought… If Sora was really still alive, I had to find her…but I couldn't if I couldn't even stand…

"I know what you think…you're thinking how will you save her if you can't even stand…am I right?" Gennai asked.

I nod to him, not wanting to look into his eyes.

"Here at the castle we'll treat your wounds, and regain your strength…you'll be trained in a special form to retrieve your power…and if you save the world, you'll be sure that you have saved her…" he said.

I sigh and nod to him, "I'll do it…If you need me that much, I suppose I should do it for everyone's sake…"

The men cheer and cry out in happiness. They thank the gods for helping me to understand why I must save the world… 

I wonder if I had done the right thing… all I wanted to do was to find Sora, but was the world more important to me or was Sora? 

I was scared… she had been the only thing in my life that I found the most important. But now I had the world on my shoulders and I couldn't lift it off and say I didn't want it. Was this my true destiny?

The men were merry and pretty much happy tonight. There was a feast in honor of me…just because I said yes to my destiny. 

They drank Japan's best sake, and ate the finest foods. There was sushi galore and enough wasabi for the whole nation. It was the best meal I ever had…the cooking almost as good as my mother's.

The laugher in the room so loud, the whole world could hear us.

That night I slept on a soft, silky bed. I lay there thinking…what was I going to do? What did I have to do? But most of all…_Where's Sora?_

**__**

TBC…To Be Continued…

S-chan: Please review!!! Tell me whatcha think!!!! Either review or email me at [Sorachantaiora@cs.com][1]! ^_^

V-mon: In da words of ff.net "Please be a responsible reader and review this story"!!! ^_^

   [1]: mailto:Sorachantaiora@cs.com



	2. Akuryou the Dragon

DISCLAIMER: I dun own Digimon …*yawn* I think DC-kun is right…Me getting tired of dat line…

S-chan: Welpz, here's part two of da sucky story! Hey…I should change the title to dat! ^_^ Yup yup! =D

V-mon: What's with da dragon n all???

S-chan: Dunno…O.o

Tai: *shakes S-chan furiously* WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY SORA!?!?!?!?!?!?!

S-chan: Read n find out! ^_~

Tai: If you harmed her…I'll Kill you…in other words you'll DIE!!!

Yolei: Oh lookie! Someone said my Dai-sama's name again! ^_^

Davis: *sweat drop* This iz becoming ridiculous…

S-chan: Please tell me whatcha think! Good, bad, stupid, idiotic, weird anything!!!!!!!!!!!!! Email me your thoughts at [my lovely email address][1]!!! (okay, so my email address isn't lovely…-_-;;; Just trying to brighten the mood. ^_^;;;) Newayz, thankiez!

PS: Thanks to those who reviewed my story!!! ^_^ ARIGATO GOZAIMASU!!!!! ^_~

The End…

(AKA: The Sucky Story)

Written by SoRa-cHaN

**__**

Part Two - Akuryou the Dragon

Four Years Later…

I suppose lots have happened to me in four years time. I trained hard in the way of the ones to serve. I have also learned to channel my anger into strength… My combat skills exceed the body's limit, and I have grown to be fast as the speed of light.

The people call me the dark samurai as I fight with a pitch-black armor. As dark as the sky.

My mind is now of the Gods, and I work for them and only them. I do not speak to others, and my heart is theirs.

I wonder what it is like to be me again. To be free, but it is too late to turn back now. 

My past is a blur, and I do not remember my past anymore. All I know now is that I am the world's savior. 

As I know nothing, one name still sticks on my head… I do not remember who she is or why I know her, yet her name stuck to me…

Sora?

**__**

Kyushu Village…

I look up to the starless night. How my crimson eyes long for the shining stars in the sky. 

I had my arms curled beneath my head as a pillow as I lay on the lush green grass. It was the few remaining places where vegetation still grew. Since vegetation was so rare, so were animals, and even people. The world's population drastically fell as nothing grew and nothing prospered.

I touched the soft green grass and remembered long ago. My friends, family…and everyone I cared about. I never got enough money to go back to Hokkaido to visit my family…if I still had any family left. I shook my head, shaking the thought away.

I brush my red hair away from my face, as I looked to Akuryou the dragon. The cause of all this pain and suffering. I hated the beast, so I tried to rejoin the army again. They said I was fool to even try.

I wanted Akuryou dead; I wanted peace in the land again. I wanted the sun to rise and birds to sing…but most of all, I wanted to see Tai.

My eyes look down from the hill of lush grass, to the beach below…the same beach where I had lost Tai…I close my eyes and remember him telling me to go. Then he vanishes behind the smoke.

That dragon took away my best friend, the people of the world, and possibly my mother. Akuryou was the cause of my pain, and he must be eliminated.

"Sora!" I heard Kuru call.

I turned to see him wave to me. His purple hair was in a long braid behind his back. His smile looked so much like Taichi's…I missed him so much. Kuru is a little older than me and he too was a warrior of the Akai Taiyou.

Both of us were part of the Akai Taiyou, the Red Sun. The Red Sun was Kyushu's personal defense army against the evils of Akuryou. Every major city in Yamato had a defense army. Akai Taiyou was Japan's number one fleet besides the imperial army, and it was great honor to be accepted in it.

"Hey!" I called back to him.

"'Hey' is no way to address a major, Sora!" he joked.

That was true…Kuru was the Major of the small section of the Akai Taiyou know as the Tada Tenshi, Free Angel.

I rolled my eyes in response. His cocked grin slid away and his face became serious.

"We better head back to Kyushu HQ before we miss Shogun's speech. He said there was something very important to tell us," he turned and began to walk away, "Are you coming?"

I nodded and got up from the plush blades of grass. I began to follow him. We passed the village market where a few stores were still open. Most had shut down from lack of business. The only think making money was probably the government since we still had to pay taxes.

I couldn't support myself, so Kuru's family took care of me, and Kuru took care of me much like Tai did. I suppose staying with him and his family lessened the pain of losing Tai, but it wasn't the same. The only way it would be the same is if I find him again. That's why I joined the Akai Taiyou, hoping I would find him again.

I believe he's still alive…I can feel it. He's okay.

"Sora!" I heard Kuru say, snapping me out of my thoughts.

I look to his sincere deep blue eyes. They were firm and were talking to me. They said, "Do not waste time." (A/N: Why is that line so familiar? Lolz!) I nodded in reply.

I kept close behind him as the large pagoda of Kyushu neared us. This place was once holy temple, now it is used as a headquarters for the Akai Taiyou. The temple was moved down, further from the beach where it was the least dangerous.

The curved roof building was surrounded by hundreds warriors of the Akai Taiyou. All gathered there, trying to get to the front of the pagoda. _DONG!!!_ I heard the gong sound. All heads snapped forward. A royal scholar with a deep green kimono came. He held a scroll in front of him and proudly read.

"People of Kyushu's Akai Taiyou!!! In the honor of our great Emperor, he has sent the your Shogun back to tell you a message from the imperial castle of Osaka!" he cried out to the audience below him.

We gasped. There had been a new Shogun assigned to Kyushu?

"Your last Shogun had been killed by Akuryou's raining stars! Now a new Shogun is here to lead your Akai Taiyou!" the man continued.

The warriors began to murmur amongst themselves.

"What?" I asked to Kuru, "What is he talking about? The Akai Taiyou is a personal defense fleet for Kyushu, not the imperial army."

"I don't know…but something is not right…" Kuru replied.

I looked back to the golden haired boy from the palace of Osaka. Did he tell lies, or was it truly from his majesty? All of us were confused.

"Hush, people of Kyushu! Meet your new Shogun, Shimizu Mochidzuki!!"

A large, muscular man walked out from the entrance door of the pagoda. His hair was jet black, and neatly combed behind his head. His eyes were mere slits upon his face, and his eyes were as dark as the night. His face was stern and tough. His thin lips were pressed together so tight, it would seem that his lips could burst from the pressure. He wore a luxurious kimono made of the finest silk. A katana bore from the sash around his waist. 

One by one, people around me began to bow to him. I did along with Kuru to our new leader.

"Dear Akai Taiyou! I am your new leader! We shall fight against Akuryou's evil in the honor of our beloved land!!!"

Kuru stood alone while everyone was still bowing. I looked at him shocked. He was standing in the presence of the Shogun.

"Get to the point!" Kuru yelled, "Why have you truly come here! I do not believe you are here for the Akai Taiyou! The Emperor himself said that the Red Sun belonged to Kyushu and not to the imperial army! Why have you come!"

Shimizu-san laughed, "Foolish boy! You should be in the army, not here for the Akai Taiyou! You are right, I am not here to side with you!"

The warriors stood, and glared at him angrily. This man was a fake, and a phony. I stood next to Kuru.

"Answer him! What is all of this!?" I shouted against the roaring men.

"A girl warrior!? What a laugh! I have no clue why the Akai Taiyou is the number one fleet besides the imperial army!" Shimizu laughed, "We are here for…WAR!!!!"

Shimizu snapped his fingers and his scholar turned to him. The gold haired boy sneered and opened the pagoda's entrance door. Behind the large double doors, was the imperial army! My eyes widened to see over a thousand men, packed inside the towered temple. The samurai held their katanas, which gleamed in the torches light. I could see their angry faces beam towards us.

"Commander Matt! Engage samurai in combat positions!!!" Shimizu cried out.

The scholar nodded, "You heard him, get ready for battle!"

The samurai bowed their heads, angry looking faces looking shot out towards the warriors of Akai Taiyou.

"Invasion!!!" Kuru called out, "All Tada Tenshi troops come here now! The rest of you, get to your commanders and prepare for battle!!!"

I looked to Kuru fearfully. I wasn't part of the Tada Tenshi and I had to go out on my own to find my own commander. I held onto his arm, not wanting to lose another friend. His blue eyes looked at me firmly.

"Go look for Sir Musuko! He's your commander, not me!" he yelled.

"What about you!?" I asked.

"I'll be fine! Now go!" he handed me his katana, "Take this, and be careful!"

I looked at him one last time and nodded. I let go and dashed away. I passed many soldiers, searching and fighting at the same time. I heard many being slaughtered around me and rivers of blood pooled around my feet.

A samurai hurled towards me, his katana's blade high in the air. He swung his sword as I blocked it with Kuru's katana. The sound of metal clashing was heard throughout all of Kyushu. 

I hurriedly fought with him, and slashed him across the chest creating an ear piercing noise of a blade scratching metal. I dashed to the right, barely missing his sword's blade and shot my katana into his unarmored side. He cried out in pain as blood splattered me. The copper liquid ran along the cold dirt ground. 

I went on, looking for Musuko-san…

**__**

High in the Night Sky…

Akuryou's POV…

Stupid humans…fighting amongst themselves for the number one spot. There is no number one spot besides mine… I am their ruler, and they should bow to ME!!!

****

Kyushu Pagoda…

Sora's POV… 

_"Behold my wrath!!!" _I heard Akuryou yell.

His voice boomed from the heavens as everyone's eyes looked up to the dark sky. The Akai Taiyou as well as the Imperial Army looked up. We gaped at the dragon that loomed high above us. He began to fly closer and closer to us. A heat swept over us with every flap of his red wings.

"What do you want!?" Shimizu yelled.

I felt fear tremble into my veins. The same fear I had as I watched Tai vanish before my eyes. That dragon took away everything I had and everything I loved, and now I won't let it destroy anything else!

I grabbed Kuru's katana and swung it, testing its weight. This was a battle no one will ever forget.

"Answer you stupid dragon!!!" I shouted, "Answer!!!!"

_"Do you speak of me, foolish girl!? Me stupid? You are the stupid one…" _Akuryou said glaring at me.

Its green eyes, as bright as emeralds, glowed with a strange fire. A fire of evil and wickedness. The large beast opened its mouth; it's bright white teeth shining in the torchlight.

_"Now you shall see the strength of my power…"_ Akuryou's voice boomed.

A ball of fire gleamed in the back of his mouth. He was readying to attack!

"GET DOWN!!!" I yelled in terror as the flame blasted out of his mouth.

The red-gold fireball flashed before our eyes before the pagoda was burning in the terrible flame. My eyes were wide as I heard hundreds of screams of people who were caught in the blaze. The fire was so beautiful, yet so dangerous. Like it was those 4 long years ago. 

The heat waved in the air and burned my skin. It seemed unbearable as a small breeze blew by. The scent of burning flesh filled the air…

My crimson eyes looked to the flying dragon. His face showed no expression. Akuryou had no remorse… I could see his heart was cold and desolate and his blood was ice water. I held my katana in the air as I scowled to him.

"This is what we've readied for, Akuryou! The Akai Taiyou will fight to save our world!!! We shall be free again, and no longer in slavery shall we be!!! You will be defeated!!!" I cried out to Akuryou.

The dragon sneered to me, _"As you wish… This is a war to the end…"_

Everyone around me roared in agreement. This was it…what we've been waiting for… The end of everything as we knew it… Our lives could be taken, but we'll live on. Our bodies maybe taken, but not our souls…

**__**

Front of Kyushu Pagoda…

A sudden heat blasted the back of my armor, turning the black color even blacker. Sweat rolled on the back of my neck and back. 

The scent of burning flesh and wood filled my nose. I heard the cries of innocent samurai being reduced to ashes… I once would of felt sorry for them, but I no longer.

My eyes looked through the holes of my mask. My black armor covered me, head to toe. My face was covered by a metal mask, which burned my cheeks as the fire's heat grew.

What I saw through my mask was the dragon… That dragon that changed my life. Its red orange skin as bright as the flame it produced. Its eyes of pure evil… They glared at the people of earth…

This is what I've been training for all my life… My life has been harsh, and confusing. But once Akuryou is gone my life will make sense. I do not remember anything besides my training and the gods. Perhaps one day, I'll truly understand my destiny.

"Akuryou!!! I am the savior of this world!!! I am the Dark Samurai!!! I have come to defeat you once and for all!!! Forget these innocent people, and fight me!!!" I cry out to the looming beast.

_"You think you can defeat me… Pitiful… Who told you that you would save the world…"_

"The Gods have! I have spent 4 years training to destroy you!!! And this is it!!!" I answered.

I pulled my katana from its place at my side. I held it in front of me, seeing its sharp blade shine in the firelight. The refection of my dark brown eyes blazed on the blade. I looked onto Akuryou.

"I am ready!!! You will no longer rule Earth!!!" I yelled.

_"Earth will belong to me, and only me. Your sword is weak…no mortal weapon can destroy me. If you were truly from the gods, you wouldn't fight me with that pitiful katana…"_

"Quit stalling! And you are right, this is a regular katana! But I am the one person who will save the world!" I retorted.

"I do not believe you…Therefore, I shall attack you all!"

Akuryou laughed and his laugher shook the ground. I glared at him with hatred. His eyes had a glimmer of and evil happiness, thriving on the hurt and suffering of others. Once I suffered and hurt myself, but no longer… Though I do not feel anymore, I don't enjoy seeing others in pain…that was what now separated me from Akuryou…

"Don't you dare hurt anyone else besides me!!!" I shouted against the roaring warriors of both Akai Taiyou and the Imperial Army.

"I will not listen to a pitiful human…you will all be under my rule and work for me!"

With that said, he raised his head high in the air. A sudden heat swept the ground as a ring of fire was blown around me. A few samurai were injured as Akuryou blew out his fiery blaze. My armor began to grown hot and it started to burn my skin. Yet I no longer cared.

_"I have defeated you, Dark Samurai!"_

I grinned behind my mask. I took a step closer to the ring of fire. The heat intensified around me. I liked the challenges I took in my life…

"That fire is the hottest in the universe…you will be burned to a crisp, if you step into it…

My grin grew. I lifted my heavy armor covered foot and took another step. I saw the blazing flames, its heat directed at me. Then something caught my eye. Behind the crimson wall of fire, I saw a pair of eyes that matched the same color. They shook in fear with every step I took. Those eyes…so familiar…why?

I shook my head, shaking away that look. I directed my attention to the looming dragon. Akuryou grunted angrily. 

"…Humph…you think you can defy my powers?"

His atrocious red-orange wings flapped in the air, spreading heat towards the land. Akuryou flew towards me; his sharp claws ready to tear me apart. I gripped my katana as he flew closer and closer. My heart beat feverishly with every flutter of his wings. Akuryou flew so close to the ground his body hit numerous people, knocking some unconscious. His paw neared me and I mightily swung my sword, quickly seeing light flash on the blade. _Thump!_ The mountain-sized claw fell behind me. Along with his claw, my sword's blade broke.

I quickly turned my head and saw Akuryou sneer at me, licking his broken claw. He growled and roared, shaking the world with his voice. The dragon looked at me with the same hatred I glared at him with.

_"You…I will not let myself be beaten by the likes of you!!!" _

Akuryou roared and yelled in pure anger. It dove at me once again, and I felt the boiling heat beginning to rise once again. I lightly quivered as he closed in proximity to me. 

__

"Look out!!!" a sudden voice called.

A force suddenly knocked me down and I hit the dirt ground. My eyes looked up and watched the dragon fly past me. I got up angrily, mad at whomever pushed me down. I shoved the person down and looked. I realized the person was a…girl. Was she the girl who spoke up to Akuryou?

Her hands gently rubbed each other trying to soothe the burn from touching my armor. Her face cringed as the pain throbbed on. It was odd…I could feel her pain within me. Why? I no longer had a heart, yet this girl challenged that.

"…Arigato…" I replied.

She looked up, and her eyes…those same bright crimson eyes that I seemed to know. Her lips pulled upward, and lightly smiled. 

"Doitashimashite…" she answered gently.

Her voice was so gentle and kind. Did I know her? My past was a blur as well as a mystery. Who was she?

__

Then a man came with a braid following him. His eyes were angry, yet compassionate. He helped her up and she thanked him.

"Come on, Sora," he said leading her by the arm.

Sora? That named I remembered…did I know this girl? If I did, it wouldn't matter anymore. I died that one fateful night as Yagami Taichi, and I was reborn the Dark Samurai.

The girl known as Sora looked back at me. She smiled and nodded.

"Sayonara," she said as she and the boy walked away.

"…Sayonara…" I replied.

The girl with the red hair walked on, trying to have a firm grip on her katana. I look on as they continued to walk. My heart ached as I watched her go. Why? My life was now in the hands of the gods…yet it felt like my heart was in their palms, and they were squishing it feeling my soul drip through their hands…

I was sure to see Sora again. A girl like her doesn't give up… And that complicated my mission…

~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~

I walked on side-by-side with Kuru. I take one last look at that samurai. I study what I can see of his face. His eyes were so cold and dark, but I seemed to know them so well. I didn't understand…

"Kuru?"

"Hum?" he looks at me with a questioning look.

"That warrior…I seem to know him…" I reply.

Kuru shakes his head, "Well, don't get to know him now. He's our enemy. He works for the Imperial Army."

I didn't want to listen to Kuru. I wanted to find out who that samurai was. My…father perhaps? No…it's been much too long since I've heard from him. I didn't know who he was, yet I felt like I owed him a thank you.

**__**

TBC…To Be Continued…

V-mon: Dat wuz awful…

S-chan: I know…it sounded horrible…-_-;;; 

Tai: Eh, wha? WHAT THE HECK DID YOU DO TO ME!?!?!?!

S-chan: Chill out, dude…you'll see in a future chapter. Be happy dat Sora wasn't hurt. ^_~

Tai: BUT YOU DID HURT HER!!! *grabs Katana*

S-chan: AHHHHHHHH!!!! *run*

Tai: Come back here!!!

S-chan: *pant* Wellz, dat wuz da story!!! Please email or review!!!!!!!!! *pant* Questions or comments or even stuff dat doesn't go with da story iz fine!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thanks for reading!!!!!! 

~Sora-chan

PS: Please check out my friend, Kraziewytegurl13's, poems!!! PLEASE!!! They are really good yet no one reads 'em!!! So go read 'em!!!

PPS: HAPPY BIRTHDAY, Kraziewytegurl13!!!!!!! Hope you have a good b-day today, n many more to come!!! YaY!!!!!!!!!!

PPPS: Oh yeah. Me forgot. If ya still want my other stories "The Evil Awaits" or "Love's Hiding Place" please tell me or I won't update them or it will take me a while for me to update them okay? Thank you! ^_^

   [1]: mailto:Sorachantaiora@cs.com



End file.
